mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack
Applejack is an earth pony and one of the main characters of the series. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres farm with her brother and sister. She possesses the element of honesty. Personality Applejack is shown to be reliable and hard-working, although headstrong about doing things on her own. She decided to tackle the annual apple harvest all by herself while Big Mac recouperates from an injury in Applebuck Season, while simultaneously helping out all of her friends with an assortment of tasks. This proved to be more than she can handle, yet she refused Twilight's many offers of assistance. The citizens of Ponyville hold a ceremony in her honor and give her an award for her contributions. Applejack seems to have no reservations about getting dirty or messy, much to Rarity's dismay. She also seems to dislike things that are "too girlish". Though she's kind and considerate, Applejack lacks patience with aggressive or rude behavior and has no hesitation in returning it in kind. In Look Before You Sleep she let her feud with Rarity ruin Twilight's sleepover, and in Fall Weather Friends she allowed herself to become just as underhanded as Rainbow Dash in her attempt to win. In both of these situations however she eventually proved herself the better person by being the first to apologise. As Rainbow Dash puts it, Sometimes, she's sour apples and also doesn't like girly stuff like frou-frou dresses. Skills Applejack is well-known for her athletic abilities, shown to be both strong and dexterous. She is also very skilled with the lasso. She is described by Pinkie as being "one of the best bakers ever", though this may be hyperbole. Still she seems to be able to make several different kinds of foods and desserts using apple as the main ingredient. History Twilight first met Applejack and the rest of the Apple family when she was checking up on preparations for the Summer Sun celebration. In the second episode when Twilight was about to fall off a cliff, Applejack encouraged her to let go so Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy could catch her. This action earned Applejack the element of honesty, in the rather contrived fashion of not telling Twilight why she had to let go, and simply asked Twilight to trust her. She was one of several ponies that ended up being humiliated by Trixie in Boast Busters. In Call of the Cutie, she revealed that she was the last one in her class to get her cutie mark, which is something that seems to run in the family. Appearances The only episode in which Applejack is not present is Stare Master. Trivia * Applejack is the only member of the main cast who was part of the original My Little Pony cast. This is because Hasbro lost the rights to nearly all of the original ponies, with the exception of Applejack. * Up until Stare Master, Applejack had appeared in every episode. This gives her the second most appearances of any character. Twilight Sparkle is first, having appeared in every episode. * Both Applejack and Appletini (the nickname she earned in Bridle Gossip) are the names of alcoholic drinks. In real life, Applejack is a strong alcoholic beverage produced from apples, popular in the American colonial period and thought to originate from the French apple brandy Calvados. Appletini or apple martini in the other hand, is a cocktail containing vodka and one or more of apple juice, apple cider, apple liqueur, or apple brandy. * Applejack says "Sugar-Cube" five times in episodes 1-19 Category:Earth ponies Category:Apple family